


Gone

by emmie22



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, I'm genuinely sorry, Kinda self harm, M/M, Mental Instability, Sad, Suicide, i cried while writing this please don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie22/pseuds/emmie22
Summary: This is just a oneshot kinda thing I guess. It hurt me to write, it's sad if you picture it right. What happens when Nico loses it? He's gone and Will is following him round like a lost puppy. How do you grieve when you lost more than a person? You lost a million opportunities and a billion smiles.WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING COULD TRIGGER YOUSuicide/suicidal thoughtsSelf-harm related suicide attemptIntense griefMental instabilityLossIf there is anything I've missed off this list that could be a potential trigger please let me know in a comment x
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 37





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> And again. Second time.  
> WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF ANY OF THE FOLLOWING COULD TRIGGER YOU  
> Suicide/suicidal thoughts  
> Self-harm related suicide attempt  
> Intense grief  
> Mental instability  
> Loss  
> If there is anything I've missed off this list that could be a potential trigger please let me know in a comment x  
> PS. I'm sorry.

“Nico?” Will shouted as he walked in the door. “Are you in?” The house stayed quiet. He frowned. Nico was still avoiding him. Will just wished he could talk to him, explain what had happened that night.

Last week, Nico and Will had gone to a party at their friends’ house, and in all honesty, they had too much to drink, and Will was pretty sure Nico had been smoking something on top of that. They’d stumbled home, and Nico had fallen onto the sofa, and Will, not thinking at all, dropped down beside him. He’d turned to Nico and just watched him, the way you look at the stars in the night. Nico watched Will too, so the two boys were just sat together in their living room, completely wasted, and staring at each other. Until Nico had leaned in a little closer. Until Will had shuffled up next to Nico.

Until they kissed. Will didn’t know who had kissed who, all he knew was that he and Nico had been kissing. It stunk of alcohol, but it was slow and romantic, and it was Nico. And it was perfect.

Until Nico pulled away and ran.

The tall boy with the golden hair made his way to his room, lugging a bag over his shoulder. As soon as he was near his bed, he dropped his bag on the floor and collapsed face down on his covers, exhausted.

Before he knew it, Will was out cold and snoring, until he was ripped away from his rather pleasant dream of the giant ham and cheese toasties by his phone ringing in his ear. He shot up and scrambled to find his phone, before answering the call blindly and hearing Hazel’s voice coming through the speakers.

“Will? Will can you hear me?” She was sniffling, and her voice was frantic.

“Hazel? I can hear you, I’m here. Is everything okay?” Will’s heart was already beating out of his chest.

“No, no i-it’s Nico,” said Hazel. And that was it. The temperature dropped around him. “He-he came here just now, he seemed really upset. He was talking about you and how he’d messed everything up and he kept saying that he kept fucking things up and losing people, and then he just stopped. He said… he said he was done, and he ran out and now I can’t find him. Gods Will please tell me he came home.” Will shook his head, Nico was upset. Because of him. That boy… if he’d just stopped avoiding Will, Nico would’ve known. This wouldn’t be happening. If Will hadn’t let him leave that night…

“I-no. Hazel I’m so sorry he isn’t home. I’ll go out and have a look round for him now.” Will hoped Hazel couldn’t tell how he felt right now. He didn’t want to worry her anymore.

“Thank you… Please let me know if you find him. I can’t leave right now but I’ll go out and look as soon as I can. I’ll let the others know when I get the chance, Frank is already out.” The beeping on his phone indicated that Hazel had ended the call, and Will sprang out of bed and was out the front door in an instant.

He went to all Nico’s favourite places, the coffee shop, the stream behind the street, he ran up the mountain on pure adrenaline and looked all over there, he couldn’t find him anyway.

Will had been searching for over five hours when the thunderstorm started, and he had to make his way home. He was soaked through and shivering, and he’d forgotten to take a jacket, but he’d just wanted to find Nico.

He got home, dripping wet, to hear the tap running in the bathroom. Hope leapt through Will’s heart as he sprinted through the flat to the bathroom, to find the door locked.

“Nico? Nico, please open the door we need to talk. The kiss… I don’t regret it at all. I want to do it again and again and again because I like you Nico. I do. And maybe that scares you, but I’m telling you anyway because I need you to know you haven’t, and won’t lose me, or any of the others. Nico we’re here for you, and we care about you. Nico,” Will choked up, tears flowing through his eyes, he could barely see. “Please just open the door. Let me help. Please.” No response. Not even the shuffling of feet. Not even a whimper. Nothing.

Panic once again seized Will’s heart, tightening his chest until he couldn’t breathe. No, not now, he scolded himself, he needed to be there for Nico now. Will started hitting the door, telling himself he would break it down, until he realised, he could turn the lock from the outside with a button or something. So, he did.

He swung the door open and instantly his heart rose to his throat. Nico was there… but he wasn’t. There was blood dripping from his arms, his legs, his stomach, everywhere. Gods Will was a nurse. He should know how to help. But this was Nico. This wasn’t meant to be happening. Will froze. Nico.

He shot forward, sitting down beside the unconscious boy on the floor and gently tried to find a pulse in his neck. He couldn’t feel it. He pushed down the panic that was so persistently building in his throat, and focused. And there it was. It was faint, and inconsistent but it was there. Will frantically searched his pockets for his phone, fumbling with it and cursing at his cold fingers before he phoned emergency services and asked to be put through to the ambulance.

“My-my friend, my… gods I don’t know but he’s hurt himself. He’s got cuts everywhere and there’s a lot of blood. Gods there’s a lot of blood, I need help. I-I’m a nurse in training, I checked his pulse and I can feel it, but barely. I’m trying to put pressure on the biggest wounds but there’s so many. I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, okay can you try and take deep breaths for me. What’s your name?”

“Will. Will Solace.” 

“Okay, Will, do you have a car?” Will swallowed.

“Y-yes.”

“I think that’s a faster way to get him here, but we’ll send paramedics to meet you halfway and they can bring the necessary equipment to help your friend. Is that okay?”

“I-I’m scared to move him, what if it makes the bleeding worse?”

“I’m going to need you to wrap whatever you can up before you leave. Can you stay on the phone?”

“Yes. I can.” The next hour passed in a blur, Will was wrapping Nico up until he was practically mummified in towels and bandages, before he scooped him up in his arms and placed him horizontally in the backseat of his car, absolutely terrified that he’d fall. Fortunately, he didn’t. The paramedics came and moved Nico into the ambulance for the last 40 minutes of the journey, strapping things up and connecting him to wires, and Will phoned Hazel while he was in the ambulance.

They got to the hospital and Will was pushed back as the doctors and nurses took Nico away from him. He was numb by now. He didn’t understand. That couldn’t be Nico. Nico wouldn’t do that.

“Will! Will, oh my Gods please tell me this is some messed up nightmare. Please.” Hazel came running up behind him, sobbing, her heart written over her face. 

“I-no. It isn’t. He-Oh, Hazel.” And Will collapsed, weeping on the floor in a ball. He felt arms around him, and he grabbed onto them, feeling another shaking body help him to his feet and sit him down. “Hazel, I’m so sorry.” He hiccupped.

He saw her shake her head through his watery vision, and then he lost it again. 

This happened again and again, Hazel and Will comforting each other, until the doctor arrived.

“Miss Levesque, Mr Solace,” he nodded. “I am so sorry to inform that your friend has… he’s passed away. There was…” 

I never told him I loved him, Will thought, and now it’s too late.

And Will’s world went dark. 

“Will? Come on let’s get you home.” Will stood and followed the voice. Next thing he knew, he was home.

Will sat. He stared at his wall. He didn’t cry. He didn’t sleep. He didn’t eat. He wasn’t even sure if he lived. People came by. People tried to talk to him. Will didn’t say anything.

Until one day someone different walked in the door. He was shorter than Will, with black hair, and pale skin. He has a black top on with a skull on it, with black jeans. He had dark brown eyes, which were glinting at will, and for a second Will thought it was, 

“Nico?”

The boy nodded. “It’s me. I’m here. I’ve missed you.” Will ran into his arms, tears streaming down his face. Nico was here. His Nico. 

“But you died, you’re dead, you left me. You killed yourself.” Nico shook his head.

“I’m here Will. How would I be here if I were dead? It’s not true.” He smiled. Will smiled. He kissed him. It was a tearful, snotty kiss, but Nico was here, so Will didn’t care. He wasn’t dead.

“Does anyone else know?” Will asked once he broke away.

“No… we should keep it to ourselves, they’ll manage without me for a couple more days. We can have some real alone time.” Will wasn’t entirely sold on this idea until Nico mentioned the alone time. 

“Do you want to talk about… why you did what you did?”

“No.” Monosyllabic. Typical Nico.

So, they spent those days together. They had their alone time. They laughed. They kissed (a lot). They stayed together. Nico hid whenever anyone came over, and whenever anyone questioned Will’s sudden change in health, he shrugged it off as natural, and didn’t mention that his boyfriend was alive. It was good. Life was perfect.

Until Hazel came over. They were talking, it was the first time Hazel had been able to have a proper conversation with him again. He was telling her what happened. Will cried, a lot. Even though he knew Nico wasn’t really dead, it still hurt thinking about seeing him on the floor, feeling the weak pulse from his neck. Hazel cried too, more than Will. So, he told her. Nico might be annoyed but she deserved to know. Hazel loves Nico.

“Hey, hey Hazel. Look at me.” Hazel tried to get her breathing back under control and wiped her eyes unsuccessfully. “He’s not dead. Nico. He’s alive. There was a mistake but it’s okay because he’s alive.” Hazel sobbed even harder. 

Will frowned again. Why wasn’t she happy? He was okay, he was here. She should be smiling and begging to see him.

“Oh Will… No. I saw his body,” Will shook his head. She was lying. She had to be. “Nico is dead.”

Will kicked Hazel out, if she wouldn’t believe him, he’d show her himself. Will searched the flat, all over the place. He couldn’t find Nico. He even kept looking when Percy took him to the hospital. He shouted Nico’s name. Nico didn’t come. 

Will never stopped looking.


End file.
